


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #17 -- Pushing Boundaries

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, return of the handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben and Poe try to move back to handcuffs.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #17 -- Pushing Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Satin scarves were definitely one thing. This was something else. Ben couldn’t say that he had been back to handcuffs in a while, actually. Even as he lay on the bed as Poe secured his wrists to the headboard, he couldn't help but feel vulnerable. Granted, they were just fuzzy handcuffs, which took the fear out of Ben even when he looked at them for the first time, but even the sensation of those things being around his wrists was, honestly, unsettling. Being restrained, being good as helpless. Not being deprived of the Force, but being held back.

Even the fact they were fuzzy didn’t quite help Ben’s unease.

But he could do this, he reassured himself. Poe was here, not Lisaris. And Poe loved him. Poe would never ever do anything to him that he didn’t want to do. Even looking up at Poe, he could sense the love there in Poe’s face, in his eyes, as he finished securing Ben to the headboard.

“Ben,” Poe said. “How are you feeling?”

“All right.”

Poe looked down at him with those soft brown eyes that were enough to make Ben want to melt where he lay. And he said, “Are you sure?”

“I am.”

“Good. Stars, you look so beautiful like this, all spread and ready for me.” Poe looked down at him and his voice was all but a growl. “Beautiful, Ben. So gorgeous, so damn tempting, so...mine.”

“Yes, Poe, I’m yours...”

“Do you know what I could do to that beautiful body of yours, angel? I could devour you.”

Ben moaned. Already, he wanted Poe to stop just talking about what he was going to do and actually do it, damn him.

“I don’t even know where to start. I could start with your legs. Those long, powerful legs. I could start with that gorgeous stomach of yours. Or your chest. That big, sculpted chest. I could start with any part of your perfect body, and I’d still want more.”

Ben flushed. He could already feel the compliments sinking in too well. He found himself reveling in the praise, basking in it. Knowing that Poe wanted him so much...

“And if I were able to, I’d be inside you. Just being inside you...

Ben moaned. Even that idea was enough to make him harden even more. He was aching, desperate to be filled.

“Do you want me inside you, Ben?”

“Please.” Ben said. “Please!”

It took a while to find a good position for Poe to get inside Ben, but once they did, it was worth it. Being taken like this, being loved like this so deeply...

“Stars, you’re so beautiful, Ben,” Poe said softly. “So damn beautiful...”

“Please.” Ben was already ready to burst. “Poe...”

Poe’s hand closed around him and stroked and palmed and flicked, and the pleasure built inside Ben until he was coming into Poe’s hand in spurts.

Poe followed, and just being so filled up with Poe’s seed was pleasure, so much pleasure, and Ben lay back, blessed out, happy, even as Poe took the cuffs off him and took a cloth to his own hand.

Once Poe was cleaned up, he snuggled against Ben. “Hey,” he said. “How are you feeling, angel?”

“All right. It wasn't as...scary as last time.” Ben sighed. “I guess it’s hard to be scared of things covered in fuzz.”

“That’s good.”

“It’s wonderful, you...controlling me. I can’t even say why but...you are so beautiful when you’re ordering me around. I kind of want to see more of it.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well,” Ben said. “We could try them again...”

Poe grinned and kissed him. “We definitely could.”

 

 


End file.
